


Nasty Plot

by bottombitch



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cock Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Partial Mind Control, Pokephilia, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: The moment where a Pokémon evolves is usually a cause for celebration, but the plans that Marnie's newly evolved Grimmsnarl has for her are much darker. Commission for Kinky-no-Kyoukai.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Ōronge | Grimmsnarl
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Nasty Plot

Marnie clutched the pokéball in her hand. She had been waiting for her Morgrem to evolve for longer than she could remember. Now, with the imp-like creature stood before her, it seemed like that moment had finally arrived. The pokémon had been in a meditation-like pose for the last few minutes, and she could have sworn that she could see little flickers of light shining from the creature's body.

"Come on! You can do it!" she cheered quietly, before re-affirming her grip on the monster's ball. Sure enough, as another couple of moment's passed the creature's skin began to light up a pure white. She had to avert her eyes in order to avoid being blinded by it, and as the light dimmed and she looked over towards her pokémon again, there was an entirely different creature where her Morgrem had once stood. With a body much darker than the previous evolution, it stood a bit taller, too. The look in its eyes was far more intense. Whereas she'd felt as if the previous evolution was always about to play a trick on her, the current one looked as if the trick had already been played and it was waiting for the proverbial penny to drop.

The pokémon closed the distance between the two of them in record time, and then lifted its hand up to press it against the top of her head. As her stature lowered and she relaxed almost against her own will, she looked deep into the eyes of her own pokémon and tried to figure out what the creature was trying to do. Suddenly, she felt an assortment of different thoughts flood into her mind, all of them lewd in nature. She found herself thinking about what it would be like to arouse a Ponyta with only her mouth, or how she might go about letting giving her Morpeko some stress relief. It felt wrong to be thinking about those things, but they came so fast and so high in number that she couldn't avoid them.

Between her legs, she felt heat begin to build, and then before she knew it her panties were flooding with the proof of her own arousal. Her lips parted and she began to salivate, all whilst looking deep into the eyes of her pokémon. The thoughts then changed. She wasn't just thinking about what sex might be like with any type of pokémon anymore, she was wondering what it might be like with the pokémon stood right in front of her. As her own arousal clouded her mind she realised that she could smell her pokémon's own, and as she looked down she saw its cock exposed before her. A long, slick member, on the thinner side, but far larger than she would have expected it to be.

Her knees gave away beneath her without her permission, but she found herself feeling more comfortable on the ground. As she looked upon the cock before her, her surroundings completely lost to her mind, she imagined what it might be like to take it into her mouth; to taste it, lick it all over and suck on it, right up until the moment that the pokémon came in her mouth. Distantly, she heard her pokédex beep and recognise that she had 'caught' a new pokémon. It revealed to her that the creature's name was now 'Grimmsnarl'. Fitting, she thought to herself.

Looking upon the unusual shaft, she felt uncomfortably hot. Her jacket came off a moment later, though she didn't realise what she was doing until she had already pulled it off. Her dress came next, as she moved her hands to the hem and pulled it up and over her head, before dropping it down to the ground carelessly. As she undressed, her eyes remained fixed on Grimmsnarl's cock, while his hand sat on her head. The sexual thoughts continued to flow through her mind, intense and neverending. She knew by that point that they were being brought on by Grimmsnarl, but she couldn't bring herself to try and escape from him. She preferred the thoughts, in a way. They were simple. They were easy. They were arousing. Between her legs, her panties had been ruined, and as she leaned forward to let herself inhale the masculine scent of her pokémon's sizeable cock she slid her fingers up against her snatch, drawing gently back and forth against her clit.

Gently was all it took. Coupled with the scent of pokécock, she reached her orgasm within seconds. Her eyes closed tightly and she let out a needy moan, before gasping at the intensity of the pleasure she had managed to bring herself. When she pulled her hand back away from her pussy a moment later, it came back covered in her own juices. She wrapped that hand around Grimmsnarl's cock, lathering his member up with the proof of the orgasm his scent had helped to provide her with. It wasn't a fitting gift, but she was about to give him something that was.

Leaning close, she latched her lips onto the base of the shaft, suckling softly before making her way slowly upward. She didn't even really know what she was doing. Rather, she followed the direction of the thoughts he was pushing inside her head, doing whatever felt natural to her, even though she knew that everything she was doing was wholly unnatural. She moved her mouth all the way up to the tip and broke eye contact with Grimmsnarl for the first time as she took his cock into her mouth, letting out a soft moan of pleasure as the taste overwhelmed her senses. It was like nothing she had ever tasted before. Her previous sexual experiences were nothing like it. She slid her free hand between her legs again and continued to masturbate, those digits tainted with the presence of her pokémon's monster cock.

"Does that feel good?" she asked him as she pulled herself back from his cock, before pressing a sloppy kiss to the tip. All that she got in response was a low snarl, and then the grip he held on her head tightened. She moved up to the tip of his cock again just in time for him to push her down. His long, slender cock pushed all the way towards the back of her throat, and then even further. She could feel it pressing against her throat further down than she had ever felt anything before, short of perhaps food that she hadn't chewed properly before swallowing. It was uncomfortable, but for all of the discomfort that she felt she still wanted more. She looked up towards his gaze again and moaned onto his cock, prompting him to begin the next step in his plans for her: a rough face-fucking.

A 'gluk' sound was forced out of her throat when Grimmsnarl pushed himself as deep as he could go, and then he pulled himself most of the way out of her. Inside her mouth and throat, his cock felt thicker than it had looked earlier. She didn't care much about the discomfort, though. Each time he thrust inside, she pushed back against him with the hopes of pushing him deeper, beginning to grow addicted to the feeling of his cock sliding into and out of her throat. It felt cosy despite the objective discomfort that she was feeling as if her true feelings were being overwritten by Grimmsnarl.

She slid her fingers into the waistband of her underwear and pulled her panties down and off, before spreading her knees a little wider to give herself better access to her own snatch. She thrust two fingers into her pussy easily, where she would usually have struggled. She felt wetter than she had ever been before. Pushing a third finger up beside the other two, she managed to push all three inside without any trouble. She thrust her hips down against them and moaned against the cock in her throat, her eyes opening up again to glance up towards Grimmsnarl's own. She felt proud of herself for being able to fit those fingers inside her, but the images that flashed through her head told her to go for four. How could she fit four inside? That seemed so impossible. And yet, as her pokémon continued to roughly fuck her throat, she did exactly that, and she didn't even know why she was doing it beyond the mere fact that it was a thought that had occurred to her.

Each time her pokémon thrust all the way into her gullet, she felt his balls twitching against her chin; she knew that it wouldn't be long before his inevitable orgasm arrived. He flooded her mind with the thoughts of it, cum blasting down her throat while she was given no choice but to swallow it. It was exciting, and she couldn't wait for when that moment finally came. Her eyes rolled back some as her next orgasm overcame her, taking her completely by surprise, and as she gulped around the cock in her throat she tipped her pokémon over the edge. With a growl, a snarl and then a grunt, Grimmsnarl buried his cock in Marnie's throat, holding her at the base where she couldn't breathe and tears began to build in the corners of her eyes.

As they welled and she struggled to breathe, she felt his member pulsate inside her. The first spurt of hot pokémon cum fired straight down into her stomach, and then Grimmsnarl pulled himself back. The next few shots of hot cum splashed against the roof of her mouth, leaving her maw full of his seed. When he pulled himself back, his orgasm finished, he lifted her chin to make sure that she didn't spill any of his cum, and on his monstrous face, Marnie could have sworn that she made out a smirk. His eyes weren't on her anymore, they were on her open mouth. In an effort to impress him, she swished her tongue around in the hot seed.

Once Grimmsnarl was content with what he had seen, he closed her mouth for her and watched as she struggled to swallow down his cum. He almost seemed happy to watch her struggling, but she managed. Her eyes closed and she forcefully swallowed down the heavy load of cum — the first load she'd swallowed in her entire life. She felt so slutty, so deserving of punishment, and punishment was precisely what the pokémon had in mind for her.

Despite being around the same size as her, when Grimmsnarl pulled Marnie up to her feet, she felt as if he was looking down at her. She couldn't read his facial expression, but she wasn't given much opportunity to, either. As he turned her around, his hands ran down her sides before stopping at her waist. One of them moved up and snapped her bra at the middle, after which he pulled remains down and tossed them aside. It was only as Marnie looked around their surroundings for the first time that she realised just how screwed she would be if someone were to encounter them. They were out in the open, and it was only through luck, she guessed, that the two of them hadn't been caught already.

Grimmsnarl had no such respect for human conventions, though. Right there out in the open, he ran his hands down to settle against Marnie's hips and then pressed close to her, his once-again-hard cock sliding up against the crack of her ass. He leaned down and lapped at the back of her neck, slowly moved his tongue up towards her ear, and then growled loudly. Marnie felt her entire body crumble, but she managed to stay on her feet thanks to the grip that he had on her. Between her legs, her pussy ached for him, wet as it had ever been. He aligned his monstrous cock up with her opening, and then, for the first time in her life, Marnie was penetrated by a pokémon.

It was the first time that she had ever been penetrated, period. At least in regards to a cock, anyways. She hadn't been expecting it to feel so intense, for her entire lower body to burn as she was stretched open by the sheer girth of the pokécock. Neither was she expecting another orgasm to rock through her so quickly, though she thought that a part of that orgasm might be owed to the pokémon himself, who she was aware had been trying to degrade her mind. She didn't care. The pleasure was too great. Perhaps her pokémon had been counting on that. Counting on the idea that she might be so addicted to the pleasure that even once she realised what was happening she wouldn't want it to stop.

Even with his cock only a couple of inches inside her, she had already been sold to it. She wanted nothing more than for Grimmsnarl to fuck her hard, to ruin her for all that she was worth. In his grasp, she opened her mouth to let out a loud moan and her eyes rolled back, exposing the whites. She didn't care how slutty she looked. She didn't care whether anybody found them. She had submitted herself to be her pokémon's slut, and she was proud of it, even if she wasn't sure she'd have an opportunity to flaunt herself. She had worked herself up with those thoughts despite there being nobody around to witness her degeneration.

He pushed deeper inside her. It seemed as if his cock would never end, with the tip pressing up against her cervix long before she felt his hips pressing up against her back. With a blush on her face, Marnie looked down to look over the situation and almost came on the spot when she saw just how much of the cock was left to go. How was she going to fit it all inside her? The idea of just... not fitting the entire shaft inside didn't compute to her. She HAD to take the entire pokécock inside her, there was no question about it. Settling her body as best she could, she turned her head back to look her pokémon in the eye, and then leaned over to press a kiss against his face. It was her way of telling him that she was ready for him to push all the way inside, but he wasn't about to do it just because she had told him that he could. With a ghost of a grin on his face, he teased her, refusing to push forward even though she obviously wanted him to.

As Marnie grew needier and needier, she began to whine. She ground herself down against the pokécock and tried her best to stuff the entire length inside her, even going as far as to thrust desperately down against Grimmsnarl's shaft. Once again, the pokémon merely grinned at her, and he leaned forward to lap against the back of her neck again. His hands moved down to grab her ankles, and then he began to slowly lift them upward, being her legs forward. She could feel her body stretching beyond what was comfortable for her, but it was a worthy sacrifice in the name of taking Grimmsnarl's entire shaft at once. She pushed back against her pokémon with need, and then moaned out, "Yes! Give me more! Give me all of it! Please, I need it!"

She needn't have bothered begging. She wasn't even sure if her pokémon could understand the words that she was saying. His hands slid up from her ankles, along the length of her legs up to her knees, and then he pulled his hands over them to move up against the back of her head. In such a tight hold, she couldn't help but feel trapped in his touch. It was as scary as it was exciting. She calmed herself down and focused on breathing properly, right as Grimmsnarl finally gave that hard, deep thrust she had been waiting for. Her insides lit up with a deep feeling of pleasure and Marnie threw her head back against her pokémon's shoulder. She couldn't even be sure just how the pokémon had fit his entire shaft inside her, but what she did know was that it felt amazing.

Poor Marnie had been stretched open so widely that she wasn't sure her pussy would ever return to normal, but she didn't have much time to worry about it before her mind melted to the overwhelming pleasure. Sweat ran down her face and Grimmsnarl's grip on her tightened; as Marnie's next orgasm rocked through her body, and her pokémon held her in such a dominating position, he began to move his hips, quickly shifting into a rhythm of deep thrusts with so much power that his balls swung up against her clit, never failing to draw a soft moan from the overwhelmed trainer. Those soft moans weren't the only noise she was making, though. She could barely contain herself as Grimmsnarl gave successive, deep thrusts. Her entire body felt numb and overwhelmed at the same time, a host of different twitches and weird feelings coursing throughout her body.

Her mouth hung open and saliva dripped from her tongue down onto the front of her body, before rolling down to join the deluge of different juices down at her twat. It wasn't clear what was what anymore, with her being so wet and her pokémon producing so much precum that her pussy had become host for a slosh of different fluids. If there was a moment where she could have justified to herself that her mind had indeed been broken and she could dedicate her life to worshipping pokémon cock, it would have been that moment, where she couldn't even think about anything other than cock, the deepest parts of her pussy being hammered away at by deep, constant thrusting. It would have been unbearable if not for the fact that her orgasms were near-constant, each one more powerful than the last one had been. She was beginning to forget what the lack of an orgasm pressing through her body even felt like.

She felt her pokémon twitch inside her, and she knew that his orgasm was close. Behind her, the sounds of growls and grunts became more frequent, with Grimmsnarl's desperation beginning to match her own. The only difference between them was that he was the one in control. Each time he bottomed out within her, he spent a couple of moments grinding against her, his tip pressing deep inside. She still wasn't sure how exactly the entirety of her pokémon's cock had been able to fit inside, but one thing that she did know for sure was just how pleasurable that twitching felt.

"Oh, please..." she muttered, laying her head back against his hands. "Please, cum inside me." She was worried for a moment whether her begging might have prompted the pokémon to hold off its orgasm, but Grimmsnarl seemed just as desperate as she was. A moment later, he let out a louder growl and then pressed his head against the back of hers, just as his seed began to flood her womb. It was as her womb began to fill with cum that she realised the pokémon hadn't pushed inside it at all. Rather, he had distended the wall nearest to the entrance. The discomfort that she might have felt from such a thing was quickly offset by the volume of cum flooding into her womb. She wasn't sure whether a pokémon could get a human pregnant, but, well, she was about to find out.

By the time his cock finished pumping cum inside her, she had been filled to the very brim. His member slid out with a light pop, and then a trickle of cum followed, pouring down onto the ground. Marnie soon followed when her pokémon set her down against the grass, before placing his hand on the back of her head again. She felt exhausted. She felt like she couldn't go on even a moment more without getting some rest, but the pokémon's touch seemed to rouse her back to a more comfortable state.

His touch did more than that, though. In her mind, different images continued to flash. Thoughts of utter depravity, darker than she would ever have imagined on her own. Thoughts of world domination with herself and her pokémon at the helm, only instead of power and money, the riches they sought were endless partners for sexual conquest. She saw herself on her knees, worshipping Grimmsnarl's large cock while another woman rode him, though she couldn't make out her face. Finally, her dark thoughts landed on her friend and rival, Gloria. The mere presence of the girl in her thoughts told Marnie all that she needed to know. Grimmsnarl wanted a piece of her, just as he had taken a piece of Marnie. Though jealousy built in the pit of her stomach, Marnie resolved herself to introduce Gloria to the endless possibilities of sexual pleasure...


End file.
